Lonely Night in Titan Tower
by dragonmaster42
Summary: The boys go out, and Starfire & Raven are left alone. What happens when Starfire gets curious about her friends appearance. Graphical Yuri scenes RxS


**I don't own Teen Titans this is just a Fanfiction. This story is very graphical, and contains Yuri Scenes. **

**Lonely Night in Titan Tower**

It was a lonely day in titan tower. Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg went out for a while. Starfire decided to keep Raven company. Starfire walked over to Raven, "Raven do you want to play the video games?" Raven kept herself looking straight ahead and calmly answered "No" "Oh Okay, do you want to do anything?"…"No" Starfire sighs and sits on the seat next to Raven. Starfire's eyes started to wander. "What are you looking at?". "I am sorry Raven, I was looking at you" "Why were you looking at me?" Raven felt a jolt of excitement from thinking about someone looking at her. "I never noticed how beautifully shaped your body is. Raven blushes and thinks She doesn't know what she is saying, she means it as a compliment nothing else "Thank you Starfire. You have a great body too." What did I just say Raven blushes and looks away.

"Thank you Raven. Have you noticed that your chest bulges out, just like mine, only mine is out further." Raven can feel Starfire's eyes scanning her body. there's nothing going on I just need to calm down Raven feels a presence moving towards her, and looks up to see Starfire coming towards her. Starfire grasps the Ravens right breast. Raven blushes and says "What are you doing?" "On your breast there was something popping out, I saw it through your shirt. Good thing you wear thin clothing." Starfire smiles and squeezes the small bulge with her fingers. Raven jolts a little "Ow, that's my nipple" Raven blushes. "A nipple? Let me see?" Starfire pushes Raven down onto the couch and gets on top of her. She starts to pull her clothes off. "Raven all your clothes are connected, you don't even wear underwear"

Raven blushes as her one piece of clothing is thrown to the floor. Raven stutters "umm, umm" "This is it? It looks umm, hard" Starfire pokes her nipple, "Hey you have two, but this one isn't as hard" She puts it between her fingers and rolls it gently. "Look Raven its getting harder. Why does it do that?" "Because you are umm, arousing me…" "Arousing, what's that?" "It's when you make somebody excited and their sexual organs want to be used" "Used? What sexual organ?" "The one that your knee is on is the main one, and my two breasts are another pleasure point" "Oh so I am pleasuring you, I am glad to help" Starfire smiles. Raven blushes. "I have never experienced this kind of pleasure before Raven, can you help me?" Raven knows that she wants to but she also knows its wrong. She decides she will try. "Ok Starfire" Starfire pulls up her shirt "Wait don't do that. Lie down and let me do everything." "Ok Raven"

Starfire lays flat on the couch and waits for her friend. "Now promise me Starfire, we are going to start and we have to finish. You can't quit, and I am the only one who will do anything, you are not allowed to move" "Ok Raven, I am so excited" Raven puts both of her hands onto Starfire's stomach she moves them onto her shirt and over her breasts. She lifts the shirt up and squeezes her nipples. "Do you feel anything Starfire?" "It tickles!" Raven sighs and moves down to Starfire's skirt. She unbuttons it and pulls it off, and then she runs her finger over Starfire's thin panties. Raven feels a jolt going through Starfire. She pulls the panties down and off. "Ok Starfire this is going to hurt at first but then feel wonderful." "Okay Raven, I'm ready" Raven tickles Starfire's clit and slowly moves her fingers in. Starfire lets out a scream. Raven quickly pulls out. "Why did you stop Raven?" "It sounded like it hurt you" "You told me it would hurt" "You want me to do it again?" "Yes".

Raven plays with her clit again and pushes in her fingers, Starfire lets out a small cry. Raven pushes it them in and out and in and out. Starfire is covered in sweat and both of their bodies are heating each other. "Raven I have this feeling in my stomach like something is going to happen". Raven knows what it is but doesn't tell Starfire. "Starfire I want you to do the same thing to me, only you don't have to use your fingers. Do whatever you like." Raven turns herself around so that her Starfire's head is between her legs and vice versa. Starfire blushes and wonders what she could do. Raven is concentrating on Starfire's clit and keeps pushing in and out.

Starfire feels Ravens hardened nipples pushing onto her. And feels her own beginning to harden. She puts her mouth to her friends clit and licks the outside. Seeing the juices coming out she wanted to taste them. Raven can feel Starfire's tongue teasing her clit. Raven keeps on fingering while Starfire gently licks the juices off every time they come out. She didn't know this was causing raven a lot of pleasure every time she started and stopped. Raven feels her climax coming faster and faster. Starfire's climax is very close as well but raven has stopped. Starfire continues to take small licks ever few seconds. Raven desperately wants Starfire to finish, but stare fires mind is occupied with the taste of Raven. Raven decides to continue on Starfire but this time with her tongue. Starfire immediately feels the difference and gets very aroused. They both start licking each other nonstop until they cum in each others mouths. "Raven" "Yeah Starfire?" "That was the most amazing thing I have ever felt". "me to Starfire" Raven crawls over to Starfire and places a kiss on her lips. Starfire returns it with another kiss.

They both get up and take a shower raven suggested taking it together. They got out after an hour in the shower and came back to the couch and turned the TV on. Just then the other Teen Titans came in. Robin said "Hey you two, how was your night?" Starfire smiles and looks at Raven "it was, umm, out of this world. Raven blushes and pulls her hood up. Starfire jumps onto Raven and hugs her. "Raven you're blushing" "Stop it Starfire, No I'm not". The Teen Titans look confused, beast boy speaks out "Well I guess they bonded" "I think your right Beast Boy" "I wonder if they checked the security cameras, that one is blinking like crazy." "Hmm lets check it out"

**The End**

I hope you enjoyed this. I know I did. Please review it.

Newly revised to make it more readable with paragraphs.


End file.
